


倒刺

by blackbittermoon



Series: VHEMT- [2]
Category: kookv - Fandom, taekook - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28743420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackbittermoon/pseuds/blackbittermoon
Series: VHEMT- [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107284
Kudos: 2





	倒刺

“一种拔了很痛，又根除不掉的事物。”

“是啊，我有时一点都不想在意你，但却偏生永远记着你。”

**喜新厌旧的爱情。**

_*同性可婚背景_

_*港风离婚文学/非典型爱情故事_

_*避雷：微量糖旻；单箭头有_

田柾国嘴里吐出“离婚”这两个字的时候，金泰亨刚放下饭碗，还在想着先吃炸酱面还是先吃番茄鱼丸。由于想得太过投入，他根本连田柾国说了什么其实都没太在意去听，就嘴里嗯嗯啊啊着应付对方。直到田柾国好像是说完了，整个房间陷入一片诡异的静默时，他才一脸恍惚地抬起头，问道：“你刚才说什么？”

那一瞬间的事情，电光火石之间的，他在往后的很久一段时间里都记得清清楚楚。田柾国从茶几边站起身，居高临下地望着他，高大的身形挡住了透过一大面玻璃穿进房间的落日余晖，整张眉目深邃的脸都湮没在了一泄如注的明灭夕照当中。

“我说。”

他清清嗓子，将一张纸轻飘飘地丢到他面前。

金泰亨的视线就随着那张纸摇摇晃晃地，跌落进了对方刚吃完一碗面剩下的还浮着几星油花的汤里。纸的一角被彻底浸湿，晕开了田柾国龙飞凤舞遒劲有力的签名，再也看不清。

“我们离婚吧。”

那就离吧。

金泰亨对此没什么反应，草草拎起已然被面汤浸透一角的纸，对田柾国说把厨余垃圾桶拿过来，然后再重新打印一份。田柾国从善如流地照做了，并恰好在他吃饱了鱼丸刚放下筷子的那刻，把一张崭新的协议书并一枝黑色墨水笔塞到了他的眼皮下面。

“签吧。” 他说。

金泰亨十分别扭：“你是故意的对不对？明明知道我字写得丑，非得在我旁边秀一下你的行书。”

田柾国答得一板一眼：“我写字就这样。”

金泰亨举双手投降：“说不过你。” 他歪歪斜斜终于写好了自己的狗爬字，把纸往田柾国大腿上一拍：“一切照婚前协议办？”

田柾国点头：“我的律师过两天整理好条款就来找你核对。”

金泰亨摆摆手：“不必了，都是您的，我这个蛀虫没给社会做什么贡献，拿这钱烫手。”

他伸了个懒腰，端着底部光可鉴人的饭碗摇摇晃晃地站起身，一脚穿着袜子踩进羊毛拖鞋，一脚就这么光着踏在冰冷的木地板上，哼着不成调的歌进了厨房。

田柾国皱起眉，习惯性溜到嘴边的唠叨又被他硬生生咽了回去，变作一声奇怪的饱嗝。他面色波澜不惊，金泰亨却得了趣似的，从厨房里探出一颗顶着乱蓬蓬长卷毛的头嘲笑他：“谁开的鸿门宴，谁吃的最多呗？”

田柾国艰难地消化掉那点如鲠在喉的难受，冷冰冰地开口：“你果然中学国文不及格。”

金泰亨笑嘻嘻地怼他：“你及格了又怎么样，还不是说不过我。”

田柾国叹口气，手指在膝头并紧捏了捏。

好想抽烟。他想。

“所以现在，结婚对你来说是什么感觉？”

金泰亨一仰头，咕咚灌了一大口酒，接着醉眼迷蒙地往椅背上一靠，懒懒道：“把你手机里删光到只剩一首歌，无限循环播放，直到电池用完。”

“可以啊，离了婚的都是诗人？” 朴智旻冲他抬一抬杯口，许多冰块便叮叮咚咚地撞击起杯壁，像极了他离开那座别墅摔上门时隐隐约约从里面传来的风铃声。

那是他们新婚去日本度蜜月时金泰亨买的，在一家很不起眼的古董玩具店里。他去付钱的时候，看起来很怪癖的店主抬起头，说了一句，“它会把你思念的那个人叫回来。”

金泰亨不以为意，只觉得风铃清脆的声音让他身心愉悦，和他本人懒懒散散的性子很搭。至于田柾国？他大概从来不会为这些东西多分一秒关注，就更别提说知道这些少女心满满的小玩意儿了。

“才不是呢，网上看别人说的。” 回忆及时打住，金泰亨耸耸肩，抓住好友话里的破绽，“什么叫都是诗人？还有谁离婚了？”

“这年头，谁没几个离婚的朋友啊，都这岁数了。” 朴智旻故作深沉地叹一口气，咂巴咂巴嘴，几口酒又滑下肚，肉眼可见地开始跟金泰亨打哈哈。“还好我是个不婚主义，可以一直看你们的好戏哈哈哈哈哈哈。”

“又在胡扯。小心老狐狸晚上折腾你。” 金泰亨在桌下抬脚踹对方。

这次叫他命中了。

和朴智旻告别后，金泰亨站在街边无所事事地抽了根烟。他本意是想和好友一起去兰桂坊夜蒲一番，但对方说郑号锡或许在场，他便退避三舍，选择开车去天水围看日落。

他一路不疾不徐，慢慢穿过热闹繁华的市区。这一片随处可见娇艳漂亮的红山茶，正是莺莺燕燕开得分外热烈的时候。不晓得为什么，在某个红绿灯口，金泰亨一边单手撑着头发呆，无端就想起了几年前热恋期里，田柾国跑去对岸找他玩的事情。

那时候他还没有彻底搬来香岛，也没有完全脱离朝九晚五的生活，他和田柾国经常这样你来我往地玩着不是很算异地恋的异地游戏。有一天他下班后，两人游逛到红树林公园，在滨海大道边的石头上蹲着抽烟。四周不时传来晚饭后出门散步的一家三口的欢声笑语，和着元朗遥遥相望的一星半点的灯火，竟然让他这个习惯了四处漂泊游荡的人生出一丝岁月安稳的错觉来。

也是在那个平平无奇得他都快记不得具体日期和天气的晚上，田柾国对他说，我们结婚吧。

绿灯亮起。金泰亨下意识地一踩油门——

那是哪天来着？

哦，好像就是今天。他们分开的日子。

金泰亨顿了顿，本想翻个白眼，最后却什么也没做，只深深叹一口气。

毕竟，纷纷往事，也都是过去了啊。他想。

田柾国第一次听说金泰亨的名字是在圈内朋友攒的酒局上。这位打着失恋的名头把众人聚到一起拼酒，实则是为了借着其中几人的色相好钓凯子。田柾国对此倒无所谓，甚至还有点隐隐的期待。彼时他没有固定伴侣已一段时日，老妈天天在他耳朵边念什么快点定下心来结婚啦结了婚的男人才能让股东们放心之类的陈词滥调，念得他好不烦恼恨不得拔腿就逃，因此电话来叫他去Ophelia，他想也不想便一连声道好，颇有点落荒而逃的意味般一脚油门从半山飞驰而下。

其实他们平日里来Ophelia并不算多。这里晚上也会有游客光顾，只不过人数要大大少于兰桂坊。偏生是他那位朋友动了怪心思，说人杂的地方才更能遇到不落俗套的美人。田柾国对这番不着调的言论拒绝发表看法，只慢悠悠喝他的Jade Cat，眼神状若无意地在疏疏落落的人群里游走，没一会儿就黏到一道极其扎眼的穿Fendi红色衬衫裙的身影上。

高个、宽肩、细腰、翘臀——啧，莫非是个男人？他还在心里嘀咕，坐在一边的朋友已经顺着他露骨的视线望过去，十分了然地笑起来：“哟，V——你看上他了啊。”

田柾国不露痕迹地收回目光：“漂亮的人谁不喜欢看。怎么，听起来，你好像知道什么故事？”

那人压低了语气：“我劝你别招惹他。听说他专门钓你这种新贵，想靠爬床进豪门呢。”

田柾国耸耸肩，嗤笑一声：“你也在圈子里混了不短时间了，什么风言风语也能信。要真是传的这样，那就让他来好了。”

“你敢不敢和我赌，看是我被他迷昏了头，还是他心甘情愿地输给我？”

没等那人作答，他端起自己那杯酒，鱼贯混入人群之中。

那夜据说维港下起大雨，满城乌云压境，扰得人不欲多言，纷纷作鸟兽散。然而这一切对田柾国来说只是“据说”，毕竟美人在怀，他满心满眼只剩对方一张情到浓时遍布欲望绯红的脸，做到恨不能牡丹花下死那境界。天光初亮时，两人皆是大汗淋漓。他俯身想去吻对方的嘴，却被怀里软绵绵的人一巴掌拍开。

“先生，我们可不是在谈恋爱。”

这人连眼尾漂亮的薄红都是被他操出来的，一开口却全是冷光闪闪的小刀子，唰唰直往他心上扎，偏生还讲得有理有据，叫人没得反驳。再配上那副美而自知的性感神情，饶是田柾国向来纵横情场，登时也就败下阵来。

他无可奈何地卸了力气，撑起身准备下床去冲个澡：“你要洗漱吗？还是直接睡？”

身后的人没说话。他诧异地回头，一双泛着香气的唇瓣撞了上来，不偏不倚地，一吻封喉。

“奖励你的。”

那人跳下床去，光着脚跑进浴室。一对嫩白到发光的纤细踝骨上留着几点指痕，勾得人下腹发紧，大脑又开始蠢蠢欲动。田柾国忍不住，扬声脱口而出：“嘿，你叫什么名字？”

浴室里水声一停，静了片刻。

就在他疑心是自己出现幻觉时，对方的声音隔着一片雾气蒙蒙的玻璃传了过来。低哑的，略有些失真，带着情欲未消的犹疑和怔忡。

“金泰亨。” 他说。

金泰亨。

V.

田柾国喃喃念着他的名字。

齿尖轻碰唇沿，一触即分，若即若离地，像极了对方留给他的感觉。

那个长长的雨夜后他难得失眠，坐在床边望着金泰亨的睡颜发呆。微风从厚重的绒布窗帘缝隙中穿过，柔软地吻过对方脸颊上细小的绒毛。没一会儿，就把人弄得痒了，引出喉咙里一连串模糊的咕哝，接着翻了个身，下意识地埋进他怀中，一双轻颤的羽睫搔过他手心，似弱风拂柳，格外酥麻。

是任何他过往拥有肌肤之亲的温香软玉从未带来的体验。可以说是新鲜，也可以说是好奇，总之能把天真诱惑懵懂老练完美地交融在这一个人身上，田柾国比谁都清楚，这必然是个万花丛中过的高手。

也像一株招摇盛放的虞美人般，让他中毒。

所以，当他恍然一觉醒来，发现天色已晚，身旁被单冰冷时，他倒也没多意外，甚至还别有兴致地摸出一根烟，慢悠悠吸了起来。

等他随手拧亮灯后，才发现床头柜上丢着一张便签纸，一行大大的数字外加那个潇洒之极的“V”写得龙飞凤舞，看得出落笔之人心情格外愉悦。

被钓了。

田柾国玩味地挑挑眉毛，对这一结论很是意料之中。他伸出手，将便签捻起，对折塞进西装口袋里，接着穿衣关门，走出酒店，迎风吹着口哨，开车回他的半山别墅去了。

虽说人人都清楚酒吧中的艳遇是这世上最不可靠也是最南柯一梦的关系，比起生命中种种匆匆过客还要恍然如一阵没有痕迹的风，田柾国还是不可自制地对金泰亨上了瘾。而要用剃头挑子一头热这种形容，莫如说他们彼此是干柴烈火绵绵不绝更为贴切。短讯是从一句“你好”开始便没断过，数周之后慢慢竟发展成了三不五时的睡前通话，这点无论是哪一方都不约而同地感觉到出格且意外。

“所以为什么会想到要打电话呢，明明就没说什么有营养的事情。”

金泰亨整张脸埋在柔软的被褥里，手机丢在枕边，于是一切声响传导到收听的那一端时便有些失真，模模糊糊地，只余一点点被子摩擦小腿的絮絮之音。

“没什么，就是想打就打了。”

田柾国大约是在室外，打火机按下时清脆的“啪”声十分明显，接着便是带了几分沉郁的呼吸，和滋滋的火苗燃烧烟草的动静。

“可能是因为，我觉得有些话对你更好讲出口。”

“比如？”

金泰亨懒懒地翻了个身，不耐烦地哈欠道：“算了，别比如了，我一点儿都不想听你讲，好像我是你的什么垃圾桶。”

“哪有。” 田柾国低低地笑起来，“只是和你在一起很轻松的意思嘛——你不觉得这样很像谈恋爱？”

“只是类似恋爱的气氛而已。” 金泰亨不无莫名地拆穿他。“我拜托你，我们最多也只是最佳炮友而已啦。”

“我承认我们身体是很契合没错。但是——你就不愿意给我一个再进一步的机会吗？”

田柾国声线压得更低了，似乎那些尼古丁没顺着鼻腔飘出去，而是丝丝缕缕地融进了他的喉咙。金泰亨下意识地缩了缩肩，一种奇异的从未在他身上出现过的酥痒爬上心尖，扰得他一时情绪纷乱起来。

“不要胡说。” 他对着手机故作镇定地吐出几个字，接着飞快地伸出一根手指，按下了红色的圆形标志。

世界陷入诡谲静默的暂停。

金泰亨其实没有那么喜欢逢场作戏。这点田柾国还真没想错——夜场里的流言蜚语，向来作不得数。

如果要逢场作戏，多半也是垂涎对方的身体——至于为什么对田柾国动了点不可言说的别的心思，他姑且鸵鸟般归结为对方太有钱有势，可以一朝满足自己心里头想要融入香岛上流圈子的那点小九九。

但他当然也很清楚，根本就不止是这样。

假如他是在内地工作结束后的闲暇时间里遇到他的呢？他想。他大概依然会心甘情愿地沉沦，改变自己久已定好的人生计划、他说去哪就去哪地双宿双飞——爱情就是这么没有道理、会让人冲昏头脑的事情。

不过田柾国值得。尽管这种值得没必要让他本人知道——金钱社会，谈感情总是透着那么一丝幼稚和不够潇洒。金泰亨不无悻悻地想。

并且，目前看起来，田柾国大概也只是想和他做个长期炮友吧？谈恋爱什么的，听一耳朵就得了，无非是冠冕堂皇的遮羞布而已。

他盯着手机屏幕上弹出来的白色气泡，“今晚要不要见”的短讯在这一刻变得分外扎眼起来。

香江沿岸的酷暑，燥热得犹如1947年的佛罗伦萨。“爱神已被逐出这座城市。情人们不修边幅。”[1] 别说全城是平静火灾的牺牲品，恐怕就是一把熊熊烈火烧过来，整座钢筋水泥的森林也能悄无声息地化为灰烬。

[我不想过岸 太热了]

金泰亨懒洋洋地敲字，整个人仰面瘫在工位上的旋转椅里。金硕珍从他身后走过，不轻不重伸手在他额头上敲了个脑瓜崩：“干什么呢？不好好画图。”

“没——什——么——啦——” 金泰亨拖长了声调，对这位直系学长兼顶头上司一向没大没小惯了，坐起身都懒得，只抬起胳臂指一指电脑屏幕：“喏，刚给你邮件传过去，文件太大了啦。”

金硕珍瞟了一眼大大的“邮件发送成功”的界面，哼哼两声：“行了行了，走吧你。看你那心不在焉的样儿，快对着你的小情儿撒娇去。”

金泰亨耸耸肩，嘟嘟囔囔：“什么小情儿啊…… 老流氓……”

他揉了揉微微发烫的耳朵，低头看向手机时，田柾国的信息刚好滑进来：[那我去找你吧]

……哈？

他不可置信地扭过头。

窗外，午后四点钟炽烈的阳光透过巨大的落地玻璃洒了满室，仿若狂热的情人扑面而来的爱火。

从最近的口岸开车过来大概只要十分钟。金泰亨不知道从哪里翻出一副墨镜，架在鼻梁上挡住大半张漂亮的脸蛋，扬着头望着天上拉得长长的飞机云，站在公司大楼下等田柾国。他平日里上班由于没有dresscode，从来都是以舒服为第一原则，短袖衫配居家式的大短裤再踩一双运动拖鞋。因此当田柾国开着一辆说低调也没多低调的银灰色跑车十分拉风地停在他面前时，犹犹豫豫地以为是自己认错了人，迟迟没好意思降下车窗。

外头那位倒是抿嘴噗嗤一笑，一只手揣在裤兜里，一只手曲起食指，在他车窗上咚咚敲了两下，横看竖看都有点抹不掉的街巷里弄长大的痞气：“干嘛？敢情不是来找我的，是在等别的美女啊？”

田柾国连忙赔笑脸：“哪里有。只是没见你穿成这样过，没敢认。”

“哼，你见过我哪样，穿那个Fendi吗？” 金泰亨摆出一副心气不顺的骄纵样子，下巴抬得老高，“我就知道你找我就是为了睡觉而已。怎么，我今天要是不出现，你就要开着这骚包玩意儿去泡妞了是不是？”

“林宝坚尼咧——多好将妹啦！”

他捏着嗓子学人讲了句粤语，颇有点阴阳怪气故意要挑动他的味道。田柾国听出他话里话外的不爽，心下隐隐约约猜出点缘由，嘴角忍不住露出点笑，伸手过去捏了捏他软绵绵的手心。

“我净系中意你。乖啦。”

他一脚油门下去，跑车在滨海大道上飞驰而过。海湾清新温柔的风大片地涌来，吻住一双初次剖白的唇，却吹不散十指相扣的手，和紧贴在一处的灼热。

北回归线上的城市的天，亮的时候如极昼般刺目烦人，晚间待浓浓夜色一顷而下，便有了几分谈情说爱的趣味。金泰亨指挥着田柾国沿着自然保护区七弯八拐地开，躲过人群稠密的地段，来到一处长满棕榈树的浅滩上。海浪卷挟着咸腥的湿气不知疲倦地弥漫又褪去，周遭人声遥遥，对岸的香岛灯火烁烁。他们仿佛身处一个巨大的透明容器之中，外面的人看不到他们，而他们观望着人间，也并没有要走出去的意思。

“你来这里多久了？”

田柾国跳坐到车前盖上，舒舒服服地大字型摊开自己，手里的烟吸了一口就懒得再抬起手，任凭烟灰越烧越长最终跌落。金泰亨抱着腿，像个面包团子一样缩坐在他臂弯里，下巴搁在膝上，盯着远处发呆，不知道在想什么。

“也没多久吧。我大学在香岛读的，毕业之后没找到多合心意的工作。刚好我学长在这边开了个工作室，问我要不要加入，我就跟来了。”

“还想回香岛去？” 田柾国问。

“嗯。”

“为什么？香岛这边生活习惯，和大陆很不同吧。”

“我出去谈生意，也常常遇到这边的人。他们总讲说香岛的天气如何烦人啦，街道如何拥挤啦，连我们为人处事的风格也要被讲没有人情味。”

“但你好像就很不一样。”

金泰亨读懂了他话里话外的试探，却没接他的话茬。田柾国把烟头丢进水瓶里，伸长手臂将瓶子稳稳地放在地上，这才半侧过身捉住金泰亨的手指，有一搭没一搭地，拨弄着玩起来。

“既然知道还问。”

最终他也没有抗拒他的亲密，但也没给什么回应。田柾国碰了一鼻子灰，并没当回事，只自顾自地把人的手攥得更紧。“那你说，怎么样你就会告诉我？”

“我为什么要告诉你？” 金泰亨抽出手，努力压下心头那点不明缘由的不悦，脸上扯出个公式化的敷衍笑容来。“小田总，我们就当个炮友了啦。问那么多，算不算越界？”

“我明明都有和你表白过，怎么能只说是炮友？” 田柾国完全不为所动，依旧对着他轻言慢语道，“你也晓得嘛，哪个炮友能让我大费周章天天跑来陪着，做这种校园恋爱一样的事情。”

“你和他们不一样啦，你知道的。”

“抬举了。” 金泰亨翻个白眼，只不过态度肉眼可见地软化下来。他顿住片刻，接着又不甘心自己嘴上落人下风似的，小声抱怨道，“但你那也能叫告白吗？明明就是随口哄人开心罢了。”

“好，那你说，要怎样才叫正经八百的告白？”

田柾国坐起身，垂下头凑近他一些，声音较往常放低了些许，在人心尖上挠呀挠，叫他无端想起余韵悠长醇厚的大提琴曲。

“你要法餐红酒？戒指包包？还是名车名表？”

田柾国见他不搭腔，随口胡诌两句，又自己笑起来，“我忘了，你和我以前见过的那些人都不一样。你肯定觉得我们这群人俗得不得了，烦透了。”

“我也没不是个俗人。” 金泰亨嘟哝道，“唔…… 我们公开吧？怎么样？不然怎么算认真？”

田柾国心头一软。除了想要答应，别无其它。

“你太可爱了。”

他咬着他的耳朵，胸腔里饱涨的爱意有如潮水般几乎要将所有清明的理智淹没。

“我当然是认真的。我好喜欢你。”

他说着，微微偏过头，终究挥去意乱情迷的纷扰，给了怀里满脸通红的爱人一个不含欲望的赤诚的热吻。

往后他们就像普通情侣般恋爱。 哪怕隔岸相会总是有诸多不便，身处爱情气氛当中的人也总是乐此不疲。田柾国渐渐不再和朋友去声色场所，转而开始醉心挖掘各种清淡僻静的小酒馆。多数情况下他们会在午夜时分牵着手进去，点一杯黑啤慢悠悠地喝。金泰亨酒量不好，但却又忍不住像只好奇心过重的猫儿一样一定要尝，结果常常会闹得精神过度亢奋，跳上台去抱着木吉他咿咿呀呀地唱歌。有一次他唱完就回到位子上，嘴里还在哼着刚刚唱过的旋律，田柾国便问他：“你唱的是什么？听起来蛮像那些不出名的都市乐队。”

金泰亨低低地嗫嚅道：“你不会听过的。”

“那你就告诉我？”

“不要。”

“好喔。那你从哪里知道的？”

“听电台吧。大概。”

金泰亨不欲多说，伸手拿过他的杯子，猛灌了一大口酒。深棕色的透明液体顺着唇角滑落，掠过下颌，没进领子里去。田柾国神色晦暗地盯着他瞧，最终没忍住，半探过身来轻咬了一口他泛着酒气的唇尖。

“我总觉得我不是很懂你。但好像你不说，也没什么关系。”

金泰亨撇撇嘴：“是啊，可能你不是很在乎这些吧。”

“因为你……… 就像是启德机场，也像这座城市。”[2]

“又在说我听不懂的话。” 田柾国继续咬他嘴巴，说出来的话却是一股漫不经心的宠溺似的。“你怎么这么不乖啊？”

“你不就喜欢我这样吗？违心的人。”

“好，既然你说我口是心非，那我就要说，我不喜欢你了。”

“好了、好了啦，搞什么文字游戏。”

“是在配合你。”

“你总是很有理。”

酒入喉舌，情人的絮语被淹没在麦芽的香气和微醺的眩晕中，化成气泡消失，再也捉不住踪迹。

一场酒喝到最后，两人不约而同地起了醉意。田柾国叫了个代驾，晕晕乎乎地带着人回了半山。

他酒量还算不错，半路上已经醒了，金泰亨却还酡红着一张小脸偎在他怀里睡得安静。车子开上盘山路时他伸手开了点窗。香江晚风温柔，拂面而过总让人想起些老歌：“………白云过山峰也可传情。………柔情似水爱共永……”[3]

金泰亨毛茸茸的脑袋在他胸前蹭了蹭，发出了几声类似于小动物般的咕哝。田柾国心底软成一滩水，旖旎心思散了大半，只想快些回到家和这人单纯抱着好好温存一番。

谁能料想，家里竟是灯火通明，一副有人在的样子。田柾国公主抱着金泰亨，愣愣站在原地，迟钝地想：不会是老妈来了吧……

两秒钟后，厨房转角里闪出一个人影：“回来了？”

“人睡着了就快抱上去，站在那里像什么话，我是这么教你的？”

“谈个恋爱把规矩也谈没了。小田总，挺能耐？”

老妈嘲讽问句三连，田柾国无力招架，只得一叠声应过，草草换掉鞋上楼轻手轻脚地把金泰亨安顿好了，这才没精打采地晃下来。

“妈———大半夜的，你怎么不睡觉？煮什么呢？”

“听说我有个没出息的儿子带着男朋友成天喝酒喝到夜不归宿，我这个当妈的只能来给当下田螺姑娘煮煮醒酒汤啰。”

老妈嘴上抱怨，语气却是宠儿子的。田柾国一向知道他老妈刀子嘴豆腐心，闻言便放松了下来，转而语带炫耀地道：“哎，那你见到儿媳妇啦，好不好看？乖不乖？”

“跟你一样，没心没肺的主。” 老妈不饶人道。“话说回来，他做什么的？你上哪儿认识的人家？”

田柾国飞速一盘算，决定打打太极替金泰亨刷一下好感度：“是设计师啦，工作在大陆，南俊哥给我介绍的！这你总信得过吧？南俊哥多好一——”

“我大半夜来可不是听你吹捧你南俊哥的。” 老妈利落地关火，舀了头一碗出来：“去，给人家送上去，叫喝了再睡，不然第二天头痛。”

哄着金泰亨喝完汤得过去有半晌。他的宝贝儿半梦半醒之间讲话黏黏糊糊小脾气外溢的样子叫他爱得简直浑身发酥。抱着人亲了又亲眼看着对方陷进松软的被窝里睡熟了，田柾国才三步并作两步下了楼，溜进餐厅里：“谢谢妈——”

老妈从鼻腔里哼出一声：“喝完再说话。”

田柾国老实了。一碗汤喝下肚，他乱飞的思绪也终于收回去，再开口时语气便沉静了很多：“妈，你早就知道泰亨了吧。”

“毕竟听说是你这个兔崽子头一回认真谈恋爱，我不得提前替你把把关？别抬你南俊哥出来糊弄我。到底怎么回事，你自己心里清楚。”

田柾国摸摸鼻子，嘴上却还算冷静：“喏，百闻不如一见？泰亨蛮乖的，不是他们乱传的那样。”

老妈哼笑起来：“瞧瞧，还没娶进门呢，给你护得哟——”

“妈——！”

“得啦，得啦。你妈我才不像她们，一天天闲得就知道乱点鸳鸯谱。妈只是想跟你说，结婚这种事嘛，如人饮水。不能因为恋爱很甜就头脑发昏做决定，也不能因为一时不愉快就随随便便放弃。”

“妈妈知道，泰亨是个好孩子。认真点，收收你那花枝招展的心，也让他能信任你，好吗？”

“如果你们都有这个想法，那妈妈就在这里，代表我们家人，提前祝我的宝贝儿子，新婚快乐。”

金泰亨愣愣地接过戒指时其实心里是有些恍惚的。

他从没指望过能和田柾国真的走到这一步，心想这人的甜言蜜语多半只是拿来哄他开心。毕竟是小田总，是香岛赫赫有名的地产大亨田家的大少爷，能偶然之间萍水相逢又从身到心合拍，他已经觉得很幸运。直到听田柾国透露说他那个传闻中很强势很有手腕的妈早早就认可了自己，他也只是感到不真实——怎么搞得跟豪门狗血剧一样？

田柾国小声哔哔：“我们家应该也算是豪门吧……？”

金泰亨哭笑不得：“重点哪里是这个！”

也不是没有逢场作戏过，只是太多次把誓言说得轻如鸿毛，这类有口无心的东西真落在自己头上就会油然而生一股不可置信来。不仅仅是隐约担忧对方的保鲜期，连自己是不是犯了吊桥效应被还未分解的费洛蒙指挥了行动，金泰亨直到开口答应田柾国的求婚时，依旧觉得说不好。

但他还是答应了。谁叫人总是喜欢享受当下。至于倒刺是否扎人，是否根除不掉，他都只想再做一次鸵鸟，不闻不问地快意地不在乎一回。毕竟有时，爱意只争朝夕。

“给我戴上？”

田柾国仰头问他，笑意盈盈的眼睛里宛若盛了一汪碧波荡漾的水。金泰亨闭了闭眼，再睁开时，那团灰蒙蒙的看不清的东西已经被他抹去。

他对着田柾国笑了笑，说，“好啊。”

此后的一切都像被按下了快进键般，模糊得如同高速列车窗外一闪而过的虚影。试礼服。摆酒。宣誓。亲吻。丢捧花。朴智旻接到花后意味不明的笑。他身边那个猫一样精明而神秘的男人。飞日本。在箱根泡温泉。系浴衣带子时穿过腰间的手。戒指箍住修长指节。深入皮下细胞的刺青。 八月末的花火大会。万人欢呼中有曾预想过的拥吻。舌尖传递苹果糖的酸甜气味。琥珀色黄昏里捞金鱼的侧脸不施脂粉，定格在朦胧的树影里，伴着叮咚作响的风铃，成为回忆的终章。

“嘀——嘀”

“嘀——嘀”

这不是金泰亨第一次在家里听到这种奇怪的声音。它近得像就在床头的墙壁里，然而竖起耳朵仔细分辨方向，又像是额叶短暂封闭失灵，完全找不到根源。

“嘀”

他头痛地闭起眼。昏昏欲睡的感觉更加强烈，恨不能一头扎进柔软的绒被当中，被漂浮的羽毛托住，进而不管不顾地抛下一切，陷入深沉的睡眠。

田柾国拎着两页从传真机里刚刚吐出来的合同，一边漫不经心一目十行地扫过去，一边心情愉悦地飘进卧室：“宝贝——阿姨今早煎的吐司非常tasty！快起来去尝尝啦，你一会儿不是要去见客户——？你怎么了？！”

合同被丢在矮柜上，两道人影倒在被间，好似一大清早就纠缠不休。实际上田柾国倒真是不敢动，只得隔着被子虚虚环抱住金泰亨，像捧着个橱窗里精致又易碎的玻璃人偶。

“你又幻听了，是不是？”

金泰亨拼命摇头，黑发在被子里蹭得凌乱，只露出一双发红的眼睛瞧着田柾国，“给你讲了多少次了，绝对不是，我又没疯。是不是你的传真机？一定是它做的鬼。”

田柾国心里根本不信。他从来没注意过传真机发出的声音，自然也就不以为有任何异动，只当是赶上换季，天气突然变冷闹得金泰亨睡不好，被梦魇住了，便伸手轻拍道：“好了，好了，不要去想。我陪你，你再睡一会儿。”

金泰亨蹙着眉，脸蛋红扑扑地又埋进枕头里，这次总算得了点安宁。田柾国叹口气，手指探过去轻轻地揉他眉心那个小小的浅坑。然而那点像是漩涡一样消失不掉，甚至想把他也吞噬掉一般，令人无处可逃。

金泰亨再次醒来的时候，田柾国已经去公司了。阿姨出门采购，留下一屋子早饭的香味。家里静悄悄地，只有他一个人。

放水。洗漱。吃饭。刷牙。换衣服。扮出一副光彩照人的样子端起礼貌和假装真挚的笑容出门。金泰亨盯着十字路口处依旧顽固地挡着红灯的那簇枝叶，恍惚间觉得一切和过去没什么不同，却又实实在在地不一样了。

信号灯转绿。一脚油门踩下，车子悄无声息地发动，无比顺滑平稳地继续行驶起来。金泰亨左手握紧方向盘，右手在储物箱里一通乱摸，抓到电子烟的烟杆时用力地捏了捏，方才递到唇边，深深吸入一大口。

薄荷清凉的气味溢满口腔。大片的白雾逸散开，将目之所及的一切尽数淹没。

“金老师，好久不见啊。”

会客室里西装革履的男人站起身向他伸出手。金泰亨扯起嘴角一笑，客套得恰到好处，只让手指虚握片刻，接着就不着痕迹地抽离开。对方面上倒没什么反应，表情得体纹丝不变，只开口同他扯起不痛不痒的闲话来。

“听说金老师结婚了？新婚快乐啊，怪不得这么久才约得到你见面。”

“郑总客气了。一点私事而已，没想到居然都传到您耳朵里。”

“嗨，毕竟你先生之前在圈子里，可是人人都想泡到手的黄金单身汉啊，大家谁不知道小田总出了名的眼界高？不过今日一见，金老师确实气质出尘，和我们这些只晓得酒肉声色的公子哥儿大不一样，也难怪、难怪。”

金泰亨笑得比他更敷衍，心里只想着把这不尴不尬的话题快点揭过去：“郑总一表人才的，哪里犯得上说这话。今天约我过来，是有什么项目要出设计的吗？”

郑号锡微眯起眼，心想这人果然如传闻中一般，看着长得好似轻佻风流，实则却擅长推拒铜墙铁壁，是个不好撬开嘴巴的主，便暂且收了开他玩笑的心思。“我公司旗下有个品牌要出针对年轻群体的副线，门店的布局和整体设计都要跟着改。这边是相关的策划案，你可以先看一下……”

果然大客户就是难缠。

满脸堆笑送走郑号锡后，金泰亨的表情肉眼可见地垮下来。他掏出手机，对着金硕珍就是一通输出：[为什么叫我来！]

Jin: [人家点名要你的]

Jin: [干嘛啊 这么凶 为难你了？]

V: [不是！靠 我觉得他对田柾国图谋不轨 想套我话]

Jin: [？？？啥？？]

V: [……也可能是我想多了]

V: [不跟你说了 进度汇报发你邮箱 我喝酒去了]

Jin: [。。行]

金泰亨点进邮箱，三两下发掉工作邮件，接着给朴智旻打电话：“下班没？”

“嗯哼。干嘛。”

“还能干嘛。老地方见啊。”

“哟呵，没人管你？”

“我有什么好被管的。” 金泰亨忿忿，忍不住回嘴，“少看点网络小说吧，傻狗。”

“喂！”

他赶在对方口吐芬芳之前飞快地挂了机，开车往尖沙咀去了。

后来回想起这段日子时，金泰亨总觉得记忆都好像是一层蒙着水汽的毛玻璃，雾蒙蒙地总是看不清。无论是郑号锡看似无心又意图不明的试探，朴智旻欲言又止旁敲侧击的告诫，还是田柾国从犹疑不决到追问不休的变化，终归是搅成了一团理不清头绪的线，只有一把火烧光才是唯一的解决方案。

给郑号锡的设计稿做完的那天，对方说要请他喝酒。抱着把心里那点不痛快摊开讲明的念头，金泰亨戳戳手机屏幕，回复道：[好啊 去哪？]

[Ophelia.]

“哟，稀客啊，很久没见你来啦。”

金泰亨对着酒保翘翘嘴角，抿了一口清淡无味的金汤力，竟然久违地有种不适的体验。郑号锡坐在他旁边，倚着吧台晃荡着酒杯，眼神怎么看都有些意味深长。他不着痕迹地偏过脸，在人看不到的地方皱起眉头，试图从久远的记忆深处挖掘出点有用的信息，可惜无果。

准确来说和田柾国正式确定恋爱关系之后他就没再来过这里。或许是逃避，或许是痛下决心一改前非，总之这个地方对他来说，就像是埋葬着自己年少轻狂羞于出口的那些幻想的坟墓。既然种种风流过往都已经是过往，那就让一切都盖棺定论，万万不必挫骨扬灰，落得人人心头一根倒刺，拔不掉又无视不了的结局。

他转回头，脸上表情悉数敛去，明眼人都瞧得出生疏。“郑总有什么话就直说，不用藏着掖着了。”

郑号锡笑眯眯地，像是看不出他那点如临大敌的不快，“金老师果然是聪明人啊。”

金泰亨咬紧了后槽牙。

“就是不知道，这么聪明的你，到底是哪只眼被小田总迷住了。”

“人人都知道他是个不靠谱的风流浪子。怎么说，金老师就好这一口，看不上我们这些循规蹈矩的生意人？”

牙关倏然松开。店里五光十色的灯幻化出更加迷离勾人的色彩。金泰亨只觉得好笑，“是你？每次我来Ophelia都给我点酒送东西那位？”

“不可以吗？” 郑号锡反问他，抬手将剩下小半杯的酒一口气喝光。“说实话，我早该想到，你和他才是一类人。一个追求拥有金钱名利的快乐，一个追求捕获芳心的快乐。蛮配的，不是吗？”

“所以这就是我和你没有任何可能的原因，郑总。” 金泰亨彻底心平气和了下来。他打开皮夹，抽出张纸币压在酒杯下，站起身微微低头，平平静静地看着眼前这个已经喝到微醺的男人。“和你解释多的也没必要，毕竟你才是外人，我们两个你眼里的混蛋才是一对。”

“设计稿的报酬，我挺满意的。后续如果有什么修改需求的话，麻烦找我老板吧。”

“我会过得很好。希望你也是。”

开车回家的路上金泰亨一直觉得憋闷，索性开了窗子任凭风使劲地往脸上拍，也顾不得第二天是不是会头痛。太平山下，香江沿岸，满目都是璀璨灯火。而这当中有多少是幸福美满，多少是不堪一击的平静假象，恐怕只有当事人自己最清楚不过。

烟杆上的指示灯闪了闪。金泰亨抿了下唇，试图让最后一点气味在唇齿间多残留几分，心说这可真有点祸不单行的味道——他已经很久没抽真烟了，车里自然也是没有放着的。

红灯转绿。金泰亨叹口气，缓缓沿着盘山路往上开去。半山腰上隐隐绰绰地，有他最熟悉不过的一盏灯。此时此刻，他不由得就想起早上出门时田柾国满脸的不情不愿。

那人总喜欢亲亲他，完全没有在公司里说一不二的气势逼人，语气永远半是撒娇半是抱怨地：“你又去见郑总？他是不是对你有意思？”

看吧，对方的行为根本就不是无迹可寻，只不过自己太喜欢维持来之不易的表面和平，所以一直都在选择逃避。对追求者的暗示装聋作哑，对田家有些亲戚不经意透露出的居高临下视若无睹，对田柾国看似温柔实则他自己恐怕都没觉察到敷衍不耐的所谓体贴照单全收。就像房间里的传真机声音，假若只有他不胜其扰，就可以闭口不提假装没有痛苦。他从来、也注定永远都学不会田柾国的那一套：直白、热烈、心口如一，连试探都毫不掩饰、志在必得。

花园里树影摇曳，依旧遮不住窗前半倚着的人读书吸烟的俊秀身姿。金泰亨站在小径上看了他很久很久，久到想了许多或许会说、或许不会说的大大小小的琐碎事物，久到田柾国终于发现他，书一丢就笑着跑出来要抱，穿着宽松睡衣、黑发软软地搭在额前的样子恍如无忧无虑的十七岁少年。

“你在想什么？为什么不进来？”

“一股酒味…… 你和郑号锡去喝酒了？”

“怎么不叫我去接你，免得他对你不死心。”

“宝贝，说话呀。喝傻了？”

金泰亨抬起头看他。一双眼睛红得吓人，嘴角却微微翘起来，眼中好像有整座银河。

“我们做吧，好不好？”

隔天清晨他带着一身吻痕悄然从田柾国怀里钻出，打开衣柜抓了几件常穿的衣服，又去浴室收拾了点护肤品之类，统统胡乱塞进行李箱。带着须后水的味道准备离开时，他往床上看了一眼。

田柾国还睡得很沉，大概是夜里被他哭着要狠了，简直使了百般力气千种花样来讨他的开心，眼下正在梦里满足地回味。

“早安。” 他低低的嗫嚅一声。最后留给这座房子的，也不过一个蜻蜓点水的吻。

后来很长一段时间的兵荒马乱他并不愿意多回味。电话简讯轰炸个不停，长辈轮番试图谈心，全都被金泰亨不着痕迹地挡了回去。而在这漫长的拉锯当中，他越发清晰地感觉到那点曾经若隐若现地梗在他心头的不愉究竟来自于何处——那是大概只有处于所谓的上流阶层的人不会意识到的、由生长环境和交际圈子造成的无形的天堑。未曾动心之前，这些在他眼中就是该当忍受的；而一旦往这段关系中投入感情——甚至做梦也没想过地得到了回应，这道无法忽视的鸿沟便越发地显得难以跨越了。

“至少现在的我，做不到。” 金泰亨对着朴智旻摇摇酒杯，示意他再叫两瓶。“况且，一段感情本就不是该我一个人努力呵护的。又或者说，他对我的喜欢没有强烈到让他能意识到我们之间存在的问题究竟是什么。”

“他可能都没觉得有问题。” 朴智旻耸耸肩，“你以为谁都像那个老狐狸似的？自己不要家里的支持，跑出来搞出一番名堂，对人情世故通透得不行。田柾国一看就是大少爷啦，感情方面好像搞得很花俏，其实真的要喜欢上你，就纯得像张白纸。至于你想的事情，就是你说的那样啊，没人敢当面对他说那些夹枪带棒不怀好意的话，他也从来不是需要仰望别人的那个。”

“你真的够了——不要三句话离不开某些人。” 金泰亨作势，要拿酒泼他，被人嘻嘻笑着躲开。“叫你来喝酒，又不是叫你来秀恩爱给我看！说好的不婚主义，看看，要打脸了吧！”

“我哪有啦——”

金泰亨对着载着好友绝尘而去的跑车，在冷风里吸一吸鼻子，心想，这还叫没有。

他裹紧了外套，转身想往自己停车的地方去，一抬头便看到街角站着个神色晦暗的人。

黑色的长风衣。手指间明明灭灭的火光。头发长长了不少，看着多了点成熟男人的韵味。

总之，哪怕换种风格，还是那么迷人。

他走上前去，迎着对方灼灼的视线，脸蛋耳朵浮起一层红晕，像是被江岸吹来的寒风冻坏了似的。

“好久不见啊，柾国。”

他们翻滚进床心时窗外淅淅沥沥地，下起了这个冬天香岛的第一场雨。雨丝细软，雨声怯弱而缠绵，透着股轻描淡写的糜烂。

田柾国从在酒吧外等到金泰亨就没什么话，上了床更是一句废的也没有的，扑面而来就是热切又急迫的吻。金泰亨咬着唇，不给他撬开舌尖，浑身上下充满了无言的抗拒和难以抑制的情动交织的矛盾。

“你真的要离婚吗。”

两人额头相抵，看似珍重而亲昵，口中吐出的话却是实实在在的疏离与折磨。金泰亨对上他的眼神，心里刚刚一动，就被人堵了唇舌。

“你说谎。”

他开口再欲分辩，却被几乎要将他拆吞入腹般的撕咬封缄。是了，这才是田柾国真正的本来面目。他在充斥着整个口腔以至于直冲天灵盖的浓郁血腥气味中漫无边际地想。他很难接近，也很难向你袒露真心，所以从未有人了解过他说的爱意是否只是逢场作戏——大约这种事情的好笑之处就在于此——把他的情话当了真的人，多半只能落得在他心中寂寂无名的结局；而从一开始就告诫自己不能抱有任何希望、想着睡到一夜便赚一夜的，偏生就被他记念牵挂，恨不能用铁链锁在房中，余生只装得下他一个人的呼吸气喘，情欲奔涌。

金泰亨想到这里，被身下一波接一波隐忍的快感刺激得高高扬起了脖颈，将最为脆弱的喉结暴露了出来。田柾国倒也没跟他客气，毫不犹豫一口咬上，牙尖如头狼折磨猎物一般反复碾过。他在滔天的痛楚与欲望交织当中不无疯狂地想：可他大概就爱他这副不管不顾起来叫种种邪魔怪障都退避三舍的样儿。

“………你说的没错。我是在说谎。”

他艰难地扯住对方一点发梢，将人稍稍拉离了些，气若游丝道。

“但就这样吧。我很累了。”

“好像你也是。”

那天他们像金泰亨离开半山别墅前那夜一样，甚至可以说更没完没了，一直做到云歇雨住。日光不管不顾地穿透落地窗，将人的所有照得无所遁形，一切关于逃的念头都是徒劳。

“睡吧。” 田柾国一如过去所有欢爱过后，亲了亲金泰亨的鬓角。

金泰亨在厨房里慢条斯理地洗那只碗。洗了很久很久，久到手指被热水泡得都发红了，他才慢吞吞地从厨房里挪出来。

桌上已然收拾停当。一杯Fever静静地立在那里，下面压着墨迹未干的离婚协议书。似是嘲讽，又似是等着渴望保持清醒的人来享受。

他也不知道自己到底在磨蹭什么。明明先说放弃先逃跑的是自己，临到最后关头——甚至都已经算得上是尘埃落定了——却又不舍或是犹豫起来。

有什么用呢。他想。哪怕倒带重来，没有什么是会因此而改变的。

烟灰缸上架着一支被吸到一半的烟。他拿起来，有一口没一口地接着抽，打发着有生以来最平乏也是最五味杂陈的一杯酒。

五分钟后，烟头被平整地按在烟灰缸里。

金泰亨舔舔唇角的酒液，朝落地窗边看了一眼。

田柾国背对着他沉默地站着。窗外是绵绵不绝的雨，在玻璃上攀缘一层水雾，模糊视线，也阻隔听觉。

“我走了。” 他说。

田柾国没有任何反应。沉默得像是一堵墙。而他是这空间中无处不在无甚新意的空气。

天水围的日落终于燃烧到了尽头。

金泰亨低头看去，脚边零零落落地，一地长短不一的烟头。他叹口气，从车里翻了好半天，找出一个空水瓶，一只只拾起丢进去。

回程的路并没有什么不同。好像永开不败的花。面馆门口排队的人群。私人开的小便利店里看电视的老伯。电视上放着八十年代红遍香江的女歌手的代表作。

“聚散也有天注定…… 但求有山水共作证……”[4]

忽而吹来一阵大风。不由分说地直往车厢里钻。烟雾没来得及逸散，一股脑儿往脸上扑。是因为这种辛辣得无论如何都不可能习惯的气味吧，所以才会流泪吗。就像现在我终于懂了，我总是会想你，但即使你会投怀送抱，我却也不怎么敢接受。更何况你也没有。拔不掉倒刺也舍不得拔的人，到头来只有我一个。我已经在努力不要再等你了，却也没能爱上别人。

先出手是我。输得一塌糊涂是我。活该是我。

金泰亨眨了眨眼。明明是个晴朗的夜，却总有水雾持续不断地漫上视野，叫他看不清前方的路。他怔愣片刻，突然用力拍在方向盘上。一下。一下。又一下。

尖锐的鸣笛突兀地叫起。愤恨也好，无力也罢，唯独哀哀的尾音回荡在空旷的车道。

一切终于归零在这声巨响。

“你说人生就像旋转木马在冰冷的轴心中原地踏步的一场玩笑” [5]

_一年后_

初雪那天，田柾国刚好去北城出差。飞机落地时天刚灰，等回到酒店里掀开厚重的绒布窗帘一看，满眼已是一派银装素裹了。

他掏出手机，习惯性地拍照，习惯性地点进微信的置顶聊天——

JK: [我去北城了]

Vivi: [那你见到雪了吗]

时间是一小时之前。但他关掉飞行模式后并没收到过通知。田柾国费解地盯了屏幕两秒钟，觉得是时候换一台新手机了。

JK: [雪很大 和你小时候比呢？]

Vivi: [差不多吧]

Vivi: [我还是喜欢雨天更多一点]

JK: [夏天一块再来吧 现在太冷了]

意料之中地，这条讯息发过去就石沉大海。

尽管时间已经磨平了很多东西，让他们从熟悉的陌生人变为比普通朋友还要心照不宣地稍微亲密那么一点的关系。但这种无时无刻不环绕着人的压抑感始终未曾散去，也清晰明白地提醒着田柾国，对方依旧在下意识地逃避——

逃避他空无一物的温柔，始终没找到症结的示弱，温水煮青蛙般的试探。

但他没法说什么，更舍不得说什么——毕竟，让他这么不安的是他，一心记挂他的也是他。

“不说别的。你就不会想我吗。”

额头抵在玻璃，留下一片茫茫的雾气。没几分钟，水汽散了，像什么都未曾发生过。

晚上是一场推不掉的酒局。等人喝过几巡找个借口溜出来，雪已经停了。门前的枯树上厚厚的一层雪痕，叫西北风一吹，摇摇晃晃不堪重负似的，却也没真的抖落下几片雪花。田柾国手在口袋里一抓，摸到个压扁的烟盒。掏出来看了看，里面还丢着个火机，是金泰亨最喜欢的那种滑轮式，路边店里两三蚊一只，花里胡哨的，风大时会烧手，用过不喜欢就丢掉。

他站在树下，迎着风点了根烟。火苗果不其然地烫了下拇指。热热的，麻麻的，有点痒。

“不嫌冻手啊，抽烟。” 闵玧其不知道什么时候过来的，从背后拍了他下。这人嘴上是嫌弃，手却很诚实地朝他一伸，“给你哥点一根。”

田柾国没吭声，老实照做了。

“真是受不了你这个样子。” 一大口白雾呼出去，闵玧其才皱着眉教训起来。“老婆跑了又不是没打算回来，你臊眉耷眼给谁看呢。”

“我就是不明白他为什么。”

田柾国埋头抽闷烟，脸颊上是酒精造出来的微红，活像个失恋买醉的国中生。闵玧其越看他越好笑，最后竟真忍不住就笑出声来，“几岁了？还闹这种小别扭。他不说，你不会去问啊？他锯嘴葫芦，你也是？我的大少爷哟，以前哄小姑娘一套套的，结个婚都还回去了？”

“他和之前那些人又不一样。” 田柾国忿忿。怎么说也是天天被人一口一个小田总地叫着，冷不丁吃他哥几句刀子，实在是忍不住这口气，一定要回嘴过去。“光说我了，别以为我不知道哥为什么突然放着好好的养老日子不过，跑过来和我一起谈这单生意。你家里养的那只小猫，不也是见天地挠人？”

闵玧其挨了个哑巴亏，翻着白眼哼了哼。“还说呢，都跟你老婆学坏了。一天天脑子里不知道想什么鬼东西。”

田柾国嬉皮笑脸：“他不说，哥不会去问呀？”

闵玧其没忍住，破口而出一句粗话。

雪又下起来了。

雪地很冷。躺在上面知觉都失却掉。但阳光也很大，刺得人眼皮作痛。田柾国烦躁地皱紧眉，想要睁开眼，想要逃离这令他无处遁形的空荡的雪原和无情的判决一般残酷的日头，却连从黑暗中醒来都做不到。忽而脑子一白，又像是被捆了手脚浸在水下的人质。光线潋滟着晃着，透过密密的水幕穿进来，像遥远的地方不情不愿地释放出的一点讯号。他拼了命地挣扎，水却越来越多地漫上，堵住嘴巴，涌进鼻腔，甚至仿佛有水妖在作怪，拉扯着他一路下坠。恍惚间，茫茫的一片水里，闪过金泰亨神情莫测的一张脸。他嘴唇翕动，吐出几个难以明辨的字，还没等田柾国看个真切，便在一阵诡谲叮咚的风铃声中彻底消失不见。

“泰泰———！！！”

田柾国猛地坐起身。

心跳又急又快，砰砰声响彻整座伸手不见五指的房间。唯独一线明晃晃的白光从窗帘缝中泄出，叫他脑子清明不少，知道方才不过是一场噩梦。他盯着那儿呆了片刻，睡意一点点悄然散去，干脆下床穿了外套，叼着根烟下楼。

雪还在静静地下，扑簌簌的动静看似不大，却能将天地间所有声响都掩盖掉。也不知道这一夜间究竟飘了多久，酒店草坪上已积了白而厚的一层，叫人忍不住地生起破坏欲。

反正也睡不着。田柾国犹豫片刻，便丢了烟头转身上楼，换了靴子又戴了手套，这才一头扎进雪地里去。天色将将透亮时，一只勉强能看出小熊轮廓的胖雪人便懵懵懂懂地， 降生在这雪地上了。

田柾国费力摘下沾满雪水的手套，也不顾手指已经冻得发红刺痛，只从口袋里摸出手机，一心想着拍下来发给金泰亨看。

[今天好像梦到你了 后来就再也睡不着]

[你是不是这只臭小熊？专门跑来拿雪球砸醒我 要讨债的？]

[情债可没那么容易还清的 小田总]

金泰亨的脾气看似是来得又快又猛，去的时候却根本不是面上这样无影无踪。这是田柾国多次尝试想和他深入聊聊之后的结论。他所做的一切都像是一拳打在棉花上，绵绵地只是无用功。甚至被他骚扰得烦了，对方还会冷冷地甩下一句，“大少爷，别追着我了吧。漂亮姑娘那么多，可没必要在我这一棵歪脖儿树上吊死呢。”

田柾国能说什么，田柾国只能每天回家对着大落地窗和金泰亨忘记带走的那串风铃发呆。

后来时间久了，他开始慢慢发掘出一个人生活的各种习惯。比如入夜后最想喝酒的时候，听一档似乎没什么听众来电的调频广播，专放香岛各种出名或是不出名的indie band的歌曲。周末午睡醒来，淫雨霏霏天色暗沉的话，就躺在床上半梦半醒地煲剧。

至于club之类，早早就不再去了。

新闻说悬挂十号风球的那天，田柾国给公司的人放了假。回家后他无所事事地瘫在床上，在凄厉地呼号着的风声中听着不知名的纯音乐睡了过去。 

再次醒来，一切声响都不知不觉地住了。天色透过没拉帘子的大片玻璃映进房间，压得沉沉的、几乎叫人要透不过气来的黑席卷了整座惊惧失措的城市，预告着夜间一场前所未有的暴风雨的即将降临。他站在这半山之中，在慌乱的人群上方俯瞰着惶惶然渐次熄灭的一盏盏灯火，背后是没有一丝光亮的别墅，忽然就涌起一种寂静得叫心底空出一个大洞般难以名状的虚无。

手机在床上亮了一瞬，又很快地与暗色融为一体。田柾国在落地窗的反光中看到它，视线怔怔地落在那儿好一会儿，见它不再有什么动静了，这才走过去拿起。

Vivi: [视讯通话 已取消]

他心下一跳，脑海中浮出一个不是很好的预感。

JK: [你怎么了？]

<对方正在输入中...>

JK: [你是不是今天回来？]

金泰亨半年多前因为工作去了日本。在两人断断续续的对话中，他大致捉摸到一点回忆，对方似是模糊地提过一句，返程就在这几天。

Vivi: [嗯 刚到不久]

JK: [？刚到？机场没有关闭？]

Vivi: [啊 对呀]

Vivi: [那个机长 我觉得他好厉害哦 本来启德机场跑道短 就很难降落了 那么糟糕的强对流天气 他还是让大家平安落地了耶]

金泰亨似乎还在絮絮叨叨地打字，屏幕上端一直显示的是正在输入的提示。田柾国皱了皱眉，手指在下方的功能按钮上逡巡一圈，还是轻轻点了视讯通话。

<拨号中…… 正在等待对方接受邀请……>

“喂？”

“你在哪儿？”

“机场呀……” 金泰亨打个呵欠，语带嫌弃，“小田总日理万机，怕不是忙得这点生活常识都没咯。”

田柾国却无心应付他的夹枪带棒，语气难以克制地急促起来：“机场早就关闭了！你在那边干什么？不回家？”

“我哪儿有家呀……” 金泰亨继续跟他打哈哈，“这台风天的，酒店啦甚至机场的停车场啦，都关门了耶！我连取个自己的车子都做不到，只好在机场过夜等台风过境咯。你叫我上哪去？”

“什么酒店？你在胡说什么？你的公寓呢？” 田柾国飞快地下楼，到玄关抓起车钥匙的时候，顿了一下，又返回在衣帽间里找出件厚外套，这才匆匆地往车库去。

“啊……” 金泰亨少见地没能马上回答他。沉默在讯号中持续须臾，这才响起他略有些忸怩的声音：“……我不是去日本待了有段时间嘛。”

“嗯。”

“其实…… 我原本是不打算回来了。”

田柾国脚步一顿，整个人从头皮一路麻到指尖，逼得他无意识地张开了手。车钥匙啪地掉在地上，圆形按钮刚好磕到地面。不远处的车子应声而响，车前灯闪出一瞬冰冷的白光。

他觉得自己从头到脚都被冷雨淋透了。不然嘴唇怎么都会在抖？门牙都跟着战栗，上下一碰发出叫人汗毛直竖的摩擦声，尖锐又痛楚。

电话那头，金泰亨还在慢吞吞地念。

“你知道的嘛…… 我就很喜欢日本的。比如说没有人的北海道，一个人找个小木屋，买很多很多的画纸和颜料，很多很多的唱片，再养只软乎乎的小狗，就再好不过……”

“而且，我在这边也没什么好挂念的了。”

“珍哥一直在大陆忙工作室的事情，智旻是有伴。我不好总去打搅他们的呀。”

“工作我都可以远程完成，或者偶尔飞回来也不是很麻烦。至于家庭呀感情呀什么的…… 我……”

田柾国觉得喉咙很堵。像有什么卡在那里，涩涩的，叫他完全找不回声音应和。是快要下雨了吧。天气好冷。手指僵硬到了极点，没有办法抬手挂断，也好像并不情愿挂断，只能如同慢性自杀一般被迫听着。

金泰亨见他半晌没有动静，笑了笑。

跟着极轻极轻的一声叹息。消散在冰窟一般冻人的空气里。

“……嗨，不说这个了。” 他故作轻松地扬起语调，声音一如他们初见时那般软糯黏糊。“机场人都走光啦。ipad也没电，游戏都打不成。”

“柾国…… 你陪我讲讲话，好不好啊？”

好久好久，一道很是嘶哑的气音穿过电波讯号，酥酥地钻进他的耳朵。

“你等埋我。”

田柾国说。

回程路上已经开始下雨。起初是疏疏落落却完全不见矜持的大雨点，一滴一滴地砸到车窗上。很快便像是等不及一般，疾风骤雨带着特有的声响，朝着这弹丸之地高速前行而来了。

距离启德机场最近的海底隧道早已关闭，他们只得冒雨绕去油麻地附近过岸。比起雨水叫人看不清路，更紧张的是车子会被掀翻的可能。开到弥敦道时，金泰亨终于忍不住，轻轻开口，犹犹豫豫道：“别过岸了吧？再开下去会有危险的。”

田柾国打个方向盘转弯，余光扫他一眼：“你又不喜欢住酒店。半岛之类倒是大概还开。”

“而且，我们俩这个关系…… 万一被谁传出去说开房了，这还了得？”

还有闲心开玩笑！金泰亨简直无话可说，气得在他胳臂上拧起来：“命要紧好不好！”

田柾国却满不在乎似的，甚至露了点笑模样，好像金泰亨来的这么一下根本就是可爱的小动物挥着爪子在打闹：“好好好，你说了算。去半岛吗？掉头就是。”

“随便你。” 金泰亨搡他一把，气鼓鼓地把自己埋进座椅里，撇开脸去看越发浩大的雨势。

窗外，繁华而冷漠的街道不复往前，唯独噼啪作响的雨声，应和着人胸腔中剧烈的心跳。

“啪”

“啪”

屋内灯光只闪了一瞬，就又陷入沉沉的暗色当中。田柾国没留神，脚下一磕绊，刚好伸手往前将站着没动的人抱了个满怀。

“怎么了？”

他凑近对方耳畔。金泰亨后颈上有一小截长长了的发尾，翘起来刚好扫过他脸颊，痒痒的，软软的。他僵着身子像不敢动似的，片刻后又无可奈何一样放松下来，却依旧没搭他的话。

“嗯？怎么了。” 田柾国见他没抗拒，干脆偏头往他耳后亲了一口。

“……你、你别开灯。”

“嗯。”

温柔的沉默在没有月光的房间中无声无息地蔓延。空气是发冷的，然而金泰亨却少见地没感觉到寒意。他姑且把这归结为田柾国给他带的那件外套很暖和，是外套上熟悉的香水味道给心头裹上了一层密密实实的、久违的安全感。片刻后，他咬了咬嘴唇，这才低低地开口，“……你是不是算计好的？”

“我怎么了。”

“天花板上有镜子。”

“哈？” 田柾国费解地往房间里瞧。借着黯淡的光线，他只能隐隐约约地看到那里一片反光。

“你不知道？” 这下轮到金泰亨惊讶了。还没等他追问，田柾国的不满就一股脑儿地倒了出来，“我怎么会晓得。半岛什么时候还搞情趣套房业务了？”

“你没带人来过？那怎么会刚刚好选到这一间？难道不是经理看你太眼熟，当我也是你炮友？”

他这话讲得太急。田柾国明显有点恼，双臂用力将他在怀中箍得更紧，吐出来的字句简直像从牙缝里挤出来的那样：“……V.”

手掌跟着泄愤般下滑。金泰亨一愣，随即极为不爽地挣扎起来：“你他妈有病啊？……我操你大爷，别摸老子！”

“嗯。” 田柾国敷衍地回他，手上动作却一刻不停，解开他的裤子纽扣，一把握住半抬头的性器，熟练地把那根挑逗得更兴奋。指腹抚弄过顶端的小口，恶劣地轻轻抠弄几下，金泰亨当即就软了腿，下意识地掐着人费了好大力气才忍住不要缴械。

“喂…… 田柾国！你疯了吗！唔……”

耳边传来低低的哼笑：“多久没自己弄过了？”

也不是处子青涩，金泰亨却莫名臊得脸通红。“你管我！那你呢？这么熟练，怕不是经常给别人弄吧！”

像是听出了他的底气不足，田柾国更加肆无忌惮。本就迷人的声线压得越发低哑，一副要了命的诱人心魄：“你明明就知道……”

“放开我！…… 我他妈能知道什么？知道你和谁睡过吗？关我——！”

田柾国咬了一口他的后颈。不轻不重的，像野兽在磨牙，却把他后半句脏字硬生生地逼了回去。金泰亨彻底没脾气了，软了身子放任他胡作非为，嘴里嘟哝道：“Fuck…… 你他妈是狗啊？”

“你的狗。” 

“有病！…… 呃嗯……”

他不再抵抗，全身心地沦陷于这座久旷的温柔乡。

用手把人玩得射出来一次之后两人就相拥着跌跌撞撞地滚到了床上。精液用唇舌舔舐殆尽，又控制不住地追逐着要吻。熟稔的膻腥气味和说不出的暗香搅在一起，像是最好的春药，唤醒体内沉睡许久的火热的爱欲，一瞬间把理智都烧光。

“泰泰……”

“你好香啊……”

他没回他，但从天灵盖到尾椎骨都是酥的，双腿也诚实地打开缠上去，如同水底攀援而上的蛇。腿间隐秘的穴口饥渴地吞下一根手指时，他才意识回笼似的，小声呜咽起来。“轻点！呜…… 好痛……”

田柾国怜惜地吻他，从颤抖的睫毛滑到翕动的唇尖，爱意与渴望争先恐后地从细胞中溢出。好像只一瞬间他就做好了打开身体邀请他进入的准备，又好像过了很久很久，久到绵软的花心被搅出叽咕的水声，热烫的性器才抵上来，要操不操地厮磨着，只是想逼问出一个早就昭然若揭的答案。

“还喜欢吗？”

田柾国低下头，舌尖舔过泛起嫣红的耳廓，满意地看着金泰亨一下子就被激得泪眼朦胧，抽抽噎噎地只能发出一个“嗯……”的声音。

可怜极了，也可爱得让他快疯了。

“喜欢我？”

他咬着牙，额上忍得青筋暴起。还没真正开始做呢，汗已经湿了胸腹。耻毛色情地纠缠成一团，像是被大雨浇透的森林，一呼一吸之间，无言地叫嚣着欲望的汹涌，性感得叫人发狂。

金泰亨勉勉强强地，睁大了眼睛看他。那对湿漉漉的瞳孔泡在情热的水里，是再好不过的邀请。他眨眨眼，伸手攀上对方肩头，盈盈一握的腰朝上微微一挺，顺畅地将那根吃了进去。

“嘶——” 田柾国头皮一麻，只觉得那紧致的穴眼里有无数张小嘴吮吸个没完，一副要将他鼓胀的囊袋都掏空的架势。体内沉睡的恶魔迅速地觉醒，指挥着他扬起手，啪地就往那颤颤巍巍的蜜桃似的臀上甩过去，激出一阵放荡的肉浪。

“啊！别、别打那里啊！呃……”

金泰亨尖叫一声，立刻就娇气地掉了眼泪，身体却很诚实地扭得像个妖精，把耀武扬威的肉棒吃得更深。田柾国俯下身开始操他，也不怎么讲究章法，只掐着他窄瘦的胯，一下一下蛮横地直冲着记忆里他最敏感的那点顶撞，把人骨头操得发软酸胀，后穴里像个泉眼似的汩汩直冒水，湿了他们交缠的腿根，也湿了身下早已皱得一派春情跃然而上的被单。更不必说他在情事里还一向是个坏心眼的，看人目光都被撞散了便定要追着问点不堪入耳的下流话：“喜欢我这么操你么？”

“嗯…… 嗯！”

金泰亨哭得嗓子都哑了。明明是在他身上胡作非为的人，却还是忍不住地要寻求体贴。他水光淋漓的嘴唇微张，一口咬在对方耸动的喉结上。

“呜…… 你抱抱我、抱抱我…… 呜呜呜……”

“粘人精。”

田柾国叹息着，把他整个人严丝合缝地拥进怀里。两具身体黏着津液完美地嵌合，如同失落了太久的两块拼图，哪怕环绕地球流浪，最终还是心甘情愿地选择了对方。

“笨小熊。”

他低喃一声，在他胸口种下更多灼灼的吻。滴滴情欲饱涨的汗顺着额角跌落，坠在爱痕斑斑的肌肤上滋养出粉艳的桃花。

“要一起吗？” 他哑着嗓子问。

回答他的是欢愉地抽搐着绞得他几欲近死的穴肉，和心口上浮光掠影般惊鸿一吻。

……

那天晚上田柾国又在做梦。梦里是一座下着雨的密林。雨很大，没有要停的意思。他在林子里深一脚浅一脚地走，忽然眼前有什么闪过。他追着跑过去。是一只小鹿。鹿角还没长大，皮毛轻盈柔亮，小小的鹿蹄踩在树林中的枯枝败叶上竟然没有发出一丝声响。小鹿指引着他跑了很久很久，久到那场好像永远都不会停的大雨不知不觉地也都不见了。林子里很安静。没有鸟鸣。没有野兽的低吼。没有河水的湍流。如果有一棵树倒下也无人能证明那一刻曾经存在过。

他们奔跑的终点是一座黑黝黝的洞穴。山高且深。洞穴中没有一丝光线，没有方向，没有尽头。

小鹿回头看他。他如有所感般望去，一双绿莹莹毛茸茸的眸子撞进眼帘。他张了张嘴，一句话在喉头千回百转，才滞涩十分地问出口。

“……你可以不走吗？”

整座森林突然回荡起一阵低泣。不知道是从哪里来的声音，但他无比确信这就是小鹿在说话。

我没有走。

我好想你啊。

可我不敢回头。

田柾国从梦里醒来的时候雨已经停了。梦境与现实交错太多，他甚至一时有些分不清自己身在何处。天依旧是暗沉沉的，在视线的最远处和黑压压的没有丝毫波涛起伏的海水融为一体，仿佛梦中那座必须要走进去但根本不知会遇到什么的洞穴。

“……”

他扭过头。一颗炸了毛的脑袋在他的肩侧拱了拱，发出一点意味不明的咕噜，如同还没断奶的动物幼崽。而他身上的气味就是安全感的来源。

“泰泰？”

金泰亨没理他，大概还没睡醒，只把怀中那团深色的东西抱得更紧了些。田柾国就着极为昏暗的光线勉强辨认了一会儿，才发现这是自己从家带出来给他穿的那件外套。

他伸手去拽，没成想却换来一通激烈反抗。金泰亨哼哼唧唧地不知道咕哝了些什么，双手死死地抓着衣服不肯给他，简直把他当成了来抢食的敌人。

“你都不抱我。” 田柾国气极反笑，在鼓成一个小山包的被子上轻轻拍了下。

金泰亨一张睡得泛红的脸依旧埋在枕头里，迷迷糊糊间却终于不堪骚扰似的，有了点清明的意识。

“是你……”

他没睁眼，却准确无误地摸到了田柾国横在他身侧的小臂，立刻丢了衣服，一把将人抱紧，热气腾腾的脸蛋还在上面蹭了蹭，活像只撒泼耍赖的猫。田柾国嘴上不轻不重地又教训了他两句，心底却久违地感到柔软与充盈——他得承认，他比想象中的还要想金泰亨一点。

街道上驶过的救护车打破了台风过后短暂的寂静。一道红光在天花板的镜子上反射而过，又迅速地消弭于无形。田柾国仰面看去，镜子里的两人以一种极亲密的姿态依偎在一起，尤其是金泰亨，熟睡时那副毫不设防的模样甚至要比还没离开半山别墅时显得更为依恋他。

他想，他也希望，这大概不是错觉。

镜面没有给他任何回答。尽管这片沉默的玻璃在昨夜无言地见证了他们的鱼水之欢，只要它想，就可以一语道破他们的失控与放纵。

“……你在看什么？”

金泰亨彻底醒了。

他揉着眼睛，顺着他的视线望向天花板，立刻浑身一僵，从那种不知今夕何夕的迷茫中脱离而出：“……”

田柾国失笑：“干什么，昨天我们都没喝酒。”

“我知道。”

他只是觉得慌张。

一眨眼间离婚也已经过去有两年多，但金泰亨不得不承认自己从来就没有放下过。无论最初的动机如何，在短暂的婚姻生活中感受到的暗潮涌动又有多少，离婚后遇见了怎样的大献殷勤或是投怀送抱，都没能改变他在Ophelia回眸望向朝自己笑盈盈走过来的那个人时的怦然心动。像是小时候逢年过节在北城看的礼花，照亮平静深邃的夜空，年年岁岁从不厌倦。甚至后来还添上了更多的、全新的色彩——

“你为什么不敢回头呢。”

拥抱缠绵地从背后覆上。却也像毒药，像咒语，侵入骨髓，摆脱不掉。

热带气旋警告还没有完全解除。往常嘈杂的弥敦道此刻静得恍如隔世。

田柾国递给金泰亨一支烟：“聊聊吗。”

对方从鼻腔里发出个似是而非的哼声：“好像我们发消息也聊得不少。” 手上倒是没推拒他。

“你肯定以为我要问你过得好不好。”

田柾国侧身帮他点烟。金泰亨习惯性地想躲滑轮式打火机晃动的火苗，眼前火光却只是一闪，两根烟头微微触碰的瞬间，一股热意便顺势而上。

炽烈得像要把他心口也烧着一样。

“所以，你想说的是什么？”

田柾国没开口。金泰亨也没催他。他们在空荡的酒店房间中吸烟，恰如其分地控制吐息，一时间只听得呼吸逐渐同频，叫人错以为是同个人的心跳。

“风铃我没收起来。” 田柾国突然说。

“然后呢？”

一只手覆上他的，轻轻点了点。他反手将人握在掌心中，反复摩挲，十指交错。两只未曾摘下过的戒指碰到一处，发出一点微妙而清脆的响声。

“你喜欢的东西我向来不懂，大概你也认定我并不在乎你。你走的时候我是很委屈，不晓得你为什么不肯信我对你的心意。”

“后来，我发现你没带走它。”

“我有去了解过。是不是只要有它在，我心里想的那个人一定会回来？”

“所以每次你不回我短讯，我都会看看它，希望它快点显灵。”

金泰亨听到这里，嗤笑起来：“你倒还真挺迷信。” 手心却不听话地发起热，耳朵也不由自主地悄悄红了。

“宝贝，我只是想明白了一件事情。” 田柾国侧过身望着他，伸手揉他脑后睡得翘起来的短发，想这人的心思怎么和他的头发一样细软。“我们本就是截然不同的环境下长大成人，互相理解不必说一定很难。但每个人存在于这个世界上，天生就是独一无二和意义非凡的。我从未因为我所拥有的一切就轻视你，你也不要断言我绝不会关注你的细微情绪。爱不只是睡醒后例行的亲吻和纪念日的盛大庆祝，我以为更应该是互相坦诚、理解，还有给彼此一个做出改变的机会。”

“金泰亨，你可以回头的。就算你逃到天涯海角去，我也一直在你身后。”

维港十周年大派对时田柾国破天荒地去了观塘。要说以往他是万万不会到这种鱼龙混杂之地，甚至可以说连想都没想过。但金泰亨喜欢这样，喜欢混在纵情声色醉生梦死的人群中喝酒，跳舞，跟着台上唱着迷离颓废歌曲的乐队失去节拍般地摇晃。

所以他还是来了。来看着他的心肝宝贝疙瘩别被咸猪手趁乱揩油。金泰亨听他语气不佳地念他，没心没肺地笑他想太多，“大家都是来看演出的好不好！哪会做你说的那种腌臜事。”

“谁知道呢。” 田柾国现在也同他学了撇嘴的坏毛病，唇角一垮满目万般不愉。“Ophelia不也是正经喝酒谈天的地方？有些人不还是——”

“得啦、得啦。” 金泰亨去捂他的嘴，没成想却被人伸舌舔在手心里，湿湿的，又有点酥，叫他脊背上窜过一阵暧昧的麻痒。“是我没痛快拒绝，我的错，不要再讲了嘛！再说，你惹的那些风流债，可比我多多了！”

眼看一言一语地就要翻旧账，田柾国忙扯过他搂进怀里，亲吻一连串地落下去堵了那张喋喋不休的小嘴。舌尖纠缠起来的瞬间，金泰亨蹙着眉推开了他，“你吃的干炒牛河？！”

田柾国一愣，不由得吃笑。

金泰亨从北城来香岛多年，什么吃食都能从不明所以到大快朵颐，唯独这每间茶餐厅的招牌菜式他最是不惯，尝到一点点味道就要当场发飙那种程度。

不说口味太小朋友，就这脾气也被他宠得越发肆无忌惮起来。金泰亨皱着张脸，戳着他叫他出去吸两支烟或是买薄荷糖。田柾国笑着点头，伸手揉了下他的头发，转身穿过人群，准备去大厦外。

他脚步匆匆地下楼，擦肩而过尽是浑身酒气的青年人，竟也没顾得上嫌恶。他只是忍不住地在回味金泰亨满脸写着娇气难伺候的样子，像个瘾君子得到满足一般心情飞扬得要命。然而刚出大厦楼面，抬眼随意一望，一张熟悉的面孔撞进视线，叫他不动声色就敛了笑。

他思忖片刻，往那人身后走去，伸手轻轻朝对方肩上一拍：“郑总，巧了啊。”

郑号锡愣了愣，一向表情管理得体的脸上出现一丝错愕，似乎是没料想到在观塘也能碰见熟人，甚至还是眼前这位出了名的大少爷。田柾国将他神情尽收眼底，在心里笑得很是畅快——他脾性偶有恶劣，尤其是在他不喜欢的人吃瘪的时候，这种劣根性更是活跃得紧。

不过怎么讲，对方也是在生意场上老练惯了的人，很快就收起失态，露出一个客套的笑：“倒不如说见到小田总更让我觉得巧。观塘地界，我可想不出有什么有趣的事能吸引小田总的。”

“彼此彼此，我也不知道谁能勾得郑总来这里玩。” 田柾国存了心要同他幼稚地置气，说出来的话就愈发地没遮没拦。“但要是讲到我，我只是来陪泰泰啦。今天有他喜欢的乐队在这边演出。怎么说，郑总也喜欢这些个？”

室外不知名的霓虹灯光疏离苍凉，刚刚好将人眼中一闪而过的阴翳照个清楚。田柾国心知自己大占上风，便故作好心道：“看郑总兴致不很高的样子，或许是来陪人的吧？那说到感情的事，别的我不懂，只一条想得最明白——惦记已经失去的部分没有意义，抓住眼前人才紧要不过。”

郑号锡瞳孔皱缩，十分戒备地盯着他看。

白雾在两人之间蒸腾而起，又被晚风悄然吹散。田柾国嘴角噙着笑，大大方方由他打量。直到一支烟快吸到底了，那股子剑拔弩张的气氛才纾解了些许。郑号锡叹口气，从自己口袋里也摸出一根，点上之后才慢慢地说：“我是真的有点嫉妒你。”

“是因为我足够努力。” 田柾国当即反驳他，想了想，又补充道，“他也是。”

“该说他只想为了你而努力才对。” 郑号锡同他讲着，眼神却越过他，飘向从大厦里跑出来四下张望的一个人，眉眼中终于流出些温柔的笑意。“你们婚礼时，我有收到请柬，但我没去。现在说一句祝你们幸福，算不得太迟吧？”

“谢谢。” 田柾国看向那人，作一身学生打扮，正是天真没有忧虑的年纪。转脸看到郑号锡时，那副瞬间绽开的灿烂明媚的笑张扬得很，隐隐约约有点金泰亨的影子。

他顿了顿，深深望向对方一眼，最后却也只是低声说，“也祝你好。”

回到楼上人群熙攘的Hidden Agenda，田柾国本以为自己得找半天金泰亨，却没想到人就站在画满涂鸦的墙边懒洋洋地吸烟。哪怕是穿着最日常不过的T恤仔裤，衣衫下摆扎进裤腰勾勒出的窈窕曲线也足够撩人，更别说那张漂亮脸蛋上还有掩饰不住的风情散出来，乘着烟飘飘荡荡地，引得路过的人心痒难耐。

“怎么不进去？” 田柾国走上前，拿掉他手里的烟，垂头吻了上去。

“有点闷。” 金泰亨乖乖张开嘴给他攫取氧气，声音变得含含糊糊，“好久没来，我都有点不习惯啦。”

“娇死你了。” 田柾国捏他鼻子，又在那颗浅浅的鼻尖痣上轻轻啄一口。“要回家吗？”

一双光滑软腻的胳臂缠上他脖颈，水光烂漫的眼眨呀眨，情欲不受控制地涌上。

“那你…… 开车载我呀。”

“遵命。” 他俯身下去，腰腹发力，将人稳稳当当地抱了起来。

车刚开到海底隧道里金泰亨就已经开始作怪，好像叫他憋这一程不到半个钟头的路是要掐他的命门似的。那只还带着夜风凉意的手窸窸窣窣地掀开皮带，指尖灵巧地一动，纽扣便应声而落，露出包裹着炽热性器的黑色布料来。

田柾国放缓了点车速，分出心神瞥他一眼：“别闹，回去喂饱你。”

金泰亨噘了噘嘴，但还知道在路上不能玩得太过火，只好悻悻地收了手，却也没给他摆弄整齐，还不怕死地在嘴上占起了便宜：“小心被榨干哦。”

“你最好待会儿还记得你现在说了什么。” 田柾国大力扭了下方向盘，颇有点恶狠狠地道。

从车子熄了火开始他就不再掩饰自己满腔饱胀的欲望。鞋子怎样甩脱衣服怎样剥去通通不太记得。他像个喝红了眼的醉鬼，而裹在被子里睫毛潮湿嘴唇柔软的人就是散发香气的罪恶之源，勾引着他将更多的佳酿吞吃入腹。他们没完没了地放纵，白色的被子上翻滚着抵死缠绵的肉体，在情欲的浪头上被猝然抛起又重重坠落。思绪像是漫无目的的孤帆，没有明天地飘流在这令人迷失的情潮的海上。他在沾染了血腥味的吻中想起夏天里维港的暴雨，在放浪的吐息中想起香江的晚风。高潮来临的刹那，所有的意识都短暂地熄灭了。他或许想到春风一度的过往，想到亚热带上鹿角轻晃的梦境，想到十号风球下等待航空的机场，想到被暗示的风铃的预言性，想到人间所有须臾与不朽。[6]

等他们缱绻着洗完一个长长的澡出来，窗外灰蒙蒙的天都露出鱼肚白了。金泰亨边嚷着肚子饿边打开电视机，早间新闻之前的清晨剧场正在重播上个月金句频出的一部剧集。他歪在沙发上看到一半，突然闻到厨房里传来的番茄牛肉通粉香味，便一骨碌坐起来光着脚往过跑。结果他人刚到餐厅，就被田柾国端着两只碗拦住了去路：“又不穿鞋！”

金泰亨嘻嘻笑：“你煮的太香了呀，我只记着要快点吃，忘掉了。”

田柾国眼瞧着他伸手过来接走装得满满当当的碗，简直是拿他没办法，只得像个老妈子一样一叠声叮嘱：“当心烫！”

“知道啦！”

他们坐在茶几前的地毯上就着再俗常不过的剧情进食，间或添几句平淡的对白。一集故事慢慢悠悠且算走到结尾，待到主角讲出那句红遍全城的名台词，金泰亨才恍悟似的扭过头：“欸，田柾国，你是不是看过这个啊？”

早霞已渐渐生出轮廓。晨曦在窗前一晃，大大咧咧穿进房间，在对方发尖眉梢洒下一片流光溢彩。微风穿堂而过，风铃轻摇脆响，好像只一恍然，夏天就又走到了眼前。

“是啊。你不在的时候，想着你看的嘛。”

他嘴角还沾着茄汁痕迹，穿着睡衣和他对面坐在地毯上，顶着在情事里被他揉乱的头发笑得太傻。可金泰亨觉得犯傻的分明是自己，要么就是他被日光照得晃神了吧，不然怎么会以为这人和他们初遇那天西装革履端着杯精心调制的鸡尾酒时一样靓仔啊。

“我都话噶啦，果个人唔喺嘅话，就算几放唔低，唔洗等一万年嘎。你个电话会再响翻，会有人同你输入中，唔洗凈喺吃茄牛通。” [7]

“我都系希望，嗰个人定我。”

_*[1] 玛格丽特·杜拉斯 <直布罗陀水手>_

_*[2,5] The Lee's <白色太阳枪>_

_*[3,4] 汪明荃 - 万水千山总是情_

_*[6] 捏他: 弗拉基米尔·纳博科夫 <洛丽塔>_

_*[7] <愛我請留言> EP17「見唔到都喺陪住」_


End file.
